


Sleep Oddity

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Astronaut Dean Winchester, Astronauts, Dream Sequence, Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, References to David Bowie, Sleep, Sleeptalking, Song: Space Oddity, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, profound bond birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Based on a prompt:"I just want to go home," said the astronaut."So come home," said Ground Control."So come home," said a voice from the stars.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Sleep Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep) for doing the artwork for this fic!  
> Check out their [tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is for the Profound Bond Discord Birthday Bash.  
> If you're 18+ and love destiel, [come join us!](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)

Dean sits in his spaceship. He can’t hear it, but outside is the roar of everyone cheering, waiting for lift-off. He can hear g=Ground Control in his headset, completing their checks as he flips his switches.

“Ground Control to Major Dean.” They are coming in clearly. “Commencing countdown. Engines on. Check ignition.” Dean can hear the countdown as he does everything he’s supposed to do. Everything is perfectly in place. His heart beats out the count, punctuating how close he is to blasting into space. “May God’s love be with you.” Angels are watching over him. 

Five. The roar of the flames beneath him is all-encompassing. A thrill rips through him as he sits back and looks to the Heavens. 

Four. He can only hear the count. Every other noise is drowned out by the ship waking up. He focuses on the single voice in his ear as he grins. 

Three. The voice is being swallowed up by the noise and excitement. He can feel the engine in his heart. 

Two. This is really happening. He’s being launched into space. He’s glad no one can see his face right now. 

One. This is it. Here he goes. 

Lift Off. 

* * *

“Where’s Dean?” Cas asks. Sam puts his coffee down and checks the time on his phone. 

“Probably still sleeping,” Sam shrugs. “Why?” 

“I’m going to check on him.” Cas leaves the kitchen and walks through the bunker. Dean is usually awake by now. Jealousy slices through him as a voice in the back of his mind tells him that Dean was probably out late. He knocks lightly on the door and pushes it open. 

“This is Ground Control to Major Dean. You’ve really made the grade.” Dean’s ship is planted on the surface of the moon. He made it. “The papers want to know whose shirt you wear.” 

Dean laughs. He never thought that this would be happening. “Family Business Brewing Company,” he answers as he continues to prepare. He’s about to step out onto the surface of the moon. His heart is beating wildly in his chest as he suits up. 

* * *

“Sam!” Cas yells. Dean is on the floor of his bedroom, still dressed as he had been the night before in a henley and jeans. Cas falls beside him and presses his hand to Dean’s face. His skin is freezing and Cas can feel his heart beating faster than normal. “Dean, stay with me,” Cas says quieter as he tries to heal him. 

“Dean!” Sam crashes into the room. 

“He’s not injured or sick. Something else is hurting him. Spell maybe?” Cas tries to think clearly as his healing fails and Dean’s heart rate picks up.   


* * *

“Now it’s time to leave the capsule if you dare,” Ground Control allows as Dean takes a deep breath. He steels himself as the vacuum seal finishes. He can safely exit. 

“This is Major Dean to Ground Control,” Dean announces as he pushes it open. “I’m stepping through the door.” He is outside. His body feels weightless inside the suit as the lack of gravity threatens to make him float. He looks down at the ground as his foot makes contact with the moon. What once had been a tiny orb in the sky, was now the surface under his feet. 

“I’m floating in a most peculiar way, and the stars look very different today.” Looking up and out into space, the stars are closer and brighter. There’s also billions more, pin pricking the background of the velvet night sky. He reaches out, only a little surprised when he doesn’t grasp one in his protected palm. 

When Dean turns, his heart erupts in his chest. The Earth is beautiful from this distance. A small blue marble floating out in the distance that radiates beauty. It reminds Dean of home. Not home as in Earth. Not home as in anything other than the blue of Castiel’s eyes. 

“For here am I sitting in a tin can,” Dean breathes in awe, gripping his oxygen line that connects him to the ship. “Far above the world. Planet Earth is blue, and there’s nothing I can do.” 

Somewhere on that tiny planet that is so far away, there is an angel with eyes that hold the color of the world. An angel with hair and wings as dark as the night sky, eyes as blue as the Earth, and a smile brighter than all of the stars around him. 

* * *

“There’s got to be a hex bag somewhere,” Sam says as he starts hunting through Dean’s things. Cas grips Dean tighter and tries to bring his temperature back up with his grace, but it’s still not working. 

Dean’s mouth twitches into a small smile and Cas’ heart leaps for a moment. “Cas,” Dean mumbles in his sleep.

“Dean,” he whispers back, his thumb grazing Dean’s cheek gently. 

* * *

Back in his spaceship, he’s done what he had to do. What he got to do. It’s time to go home. It’s time to fly back to the little blue marble and tell everyone about his trip to another world. 

“Though I’m past one hundred thousand miles, I’m feeling very still,” Dean says. He can still see the sky outside as he flies. “And I think my spaceship knows which way to go.” He presses the correct buttons and flips the right switches and begins the burst to lift-off to go back home. “Tell Cas I love him very much.”

“He knows,” Ground Control answers. Dean shuts his eyes as he’s rocketed into space. 

* * *

“Tell Cas I love him…” Dean mutters. Cas freezes, one hand over Dean’s pounding heart, the other in Dean’s hair. Sam stops moving and looks over his shoulder. 

“I know,” Cas says softly, though he didn’t. “I love you, Dean. Wake up. Come home.” 

“There’s got to be something!” Sam says through gritted teeth as he rips open another drawer. “Does he have anything in his pockets?” Desperation beats through the room.

* * *

The moon is no longer immediately under Dean, supporting his ship. Neither is the Earth. The eruption to kickstart his flight home has ended and now he floats in space. “I just want to go home,” the astronaut says, spying the blue marble out the window.

“Come on home,” Ground Control says.

“So come home,” whispers a voice from the stars. It sounds like Cas. He can hear Cas. Something’s wrong. He unclips from his seat. 

* * *

Cas checks Dean’s pockets, emptying what he finds onto the ground. The keys to the Impala, his wallet, a candy wrapper sans candy, and a receipt from a store. 

“He’s so cold,” Cas says as he pushes the contents of Dean’s pockets toward Sam. “I’m trying to make his heart slow, but if it doesn’t he’s going to have a heart attack.” He looks back down at Dean’s face and sees the stars mapped across his cheeks. He strokes a thumb over them gently and realizes his hands are shaking now. “I can’t lose him, Sam.” 

* * *

“Ground Control to Major Dean,” comes a crackly voice over the speaker. “Your circuit’s dead. There’s something wrong. Can you hear me, Major Dean? Can you hear me, Major Dean? Come in, Major Dean. Can you—”

The oxygen is low and Dean feels cold. Something’s wrong, but he looks out the window at the stars that shine and the blue of his angel’s eyes in the distance. “Here am I floating ‘round my tin can far above the moon. Planet Earth is blue and there’s nothing I can do.” His hand splays on the window. “I’m coming home, Cas.” 

“So come home,” Cas’ voice says again. Dean closes his eyes and smiles. And he’s home. 

* * *

“No,” Cas breathes. “No!” He screams. “Dean, come back. Come home. Dean!” 

Sam picks up the balled receipt and feels the coin change inside of it. Cas’ eyes glow bright blue, light floods from his hands as tears stream down his face. Sam unwraps the coins. A quarter, a nickel, and an ancient coin fall to the hardwood floor as Cas yells through the pain of using as much of his grace as possible to bring Dean back. 

The world is still for Sam. He can’t hear or feel anything as he picks up the coin and runs from the room to get his gun. It’s a hexed coin. Casually balled up with the little change he’d gotten from some store in the middle of nowhere, a hex. 

Cas hears the gunshot, but it’s too late. He pulls Dean against him, hugging his hunter tight as he finally lets himself cry. 

“No,” Sam says from the doorway. “I shot it. It’s over. No. He—”

“He’s gone,” Cas sobs. Sam falls beside Cas, too in shock to keep standing. It doesn’t matter how many times he sees his brother die, he’s never prepared. Cas wraps one arm around Sam’s shoulders and feels his heart break as Sam hugs him, crying into his shoulder for his protector is gone. 


End file.
